Alan and Jake
Alan and Jake '''is the 15th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Jake meets up with an old friend, Alan. But is there more to Alan then it seems? Story '''DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: 3 DAYS (Everyone is walking along Route 8. All the Pokemon are out) (Bulbasaur and Tangela are enjoying the Charmander-free zone) (Pidgeotto is listening to Porygon, who is playing "Fireflies" by Owl City) (Paras is using Fury Cutter on Snorlax whenever he falls asleep) (Gigalith is carrying Spencer and Lapras) (Rhonda and Jake are walking) Spencer: Woo-hoo! Go, Gigalith! Jake: Hey Bulbasaur, you wanna play hackeysack? Bulbasaur: Bulb! (reaches into Jake's backpack and pulls out a hackeysack ball, then uses a vine to "kick" it at Jake) Jake: Good! (kicks the ball towards Bulbasaur) (Bulbasaur hits it too hard, and Spencer catches it) Spencer: I got it! Woooaaah! (falls off Gigalith) Jake: (sigh) You're not as good as Alan... Rhonda: Wait, who's Alan? Jake: Alan was my best friend back when we lived in Saffron City... (holds up a photo) I've been wondering what to do until I go back to Saffron... Spencer: Maybe you could help Paras wake up Snorlax? (Snorlax is fast asleep, and Paras is jumping up and down on him, to no avail) Rhonda: Well, Saffron City is right next to Vermillion CIty- It wouldn't be that big of a deal to take a detour... Jake: HOORAY!!! (runs down the fork in the road towards Saffron City) Spencer: (trying to climb back onto Gigalith) Yay! Detour! Woooaah! (falls off again) (Later, at Saffron City....) Jake: 5578 Jimmy Street! I'd know that house anywhere! Spencer: (wispering to Rhonda) I think he's excited.... (Jake knocks on the door, and Alan comes out) Alan: Jake? Is that you?! Jake: YEAH!!! Alan: WE GOTTA CATCH UP!!!! Jake: LET'S GO HAVE A PIE FIGHT!! (The scene flashes to Alan and Jake having a pie fight) Rhonda: Where did they get all these pies again? (Spencer points to a hobo running a stand saying "SELLING PEIZ - 1 POKEDOLLAR") (The scene flashes to Jake and Alan using a marker to draw on Snorlax's face) Bulbasaur: Bulb! (takes out a marker and draws on Snorlax's face too) Snorlax: (wakes up) SNOOOR! (uses Hyper Beam on Bulbasaur, blasting him away) Alan and Jake: (simultaneously) Great job, Bulbasaur... Jinx! (A nearby Jynx looks at them and shrugs) (The scene flashes to Alan and Jake playing hackeysack) Jake: 51... Alan: 52... Jake: 53... Bulbasaur: (runs in) Bulb! Jake: Not now! 55... We're in the middle.... 57... of a serious game... 59... of hackeysack... 61! (Bulbsaur tries to "kick" the ball with a vine, but he hits it too hard and it goes flying off) Alan: Come on Bulbasaur! We were trying to go to 100! Jake: I'll run and get us some Spagetti and Ketchup! Alan: I'll go... um... Talk to a tree! Jake: Seems fair... Bye! (runs into town) Alan: (runs into the forest) Phew! (turns on a weird device with an 'R' on it) We won his trust... We're gonna steal his Pokemon during dinner... Bulbasaur: (Surprised) BULB?! Jake: (runs back) So they said I couldn't get ketchup on it... So I got TOMATO SAUCE!!! Alan: (puts the device away) Yay! (sits down at a picnic table) Bulbsaur: (notices a button on his belt) Bulb-a-saur... (uses a vine to press it) (The holomask goes away, revealing that Alan is actually... TRE Archer) Jake: Alan, why do you have the Archer guy's face? TRE Archer: Huehuehueheuh... (takes off the civilian clothes) I AM the Archer guy! Jake: (gasps) You're the guy who stole Voltorb and Charmander! What have you done to Alan! TRE Archer: Oh, he just moved to Hoenn... And it took me a very long time to get that good at hackeysack! Jake: I knew it! Your hackeysack skills did seem too advanced! Go, Paras! (sends out Paras) Paras: Par-as! (A Hyper Beam knocks out Paras) Victreebel: Viiic... TRE Archer: (just sent out Victreebel) Seriously? A Paras? Spencer: Go, Snorlax! (sends out Snorlax) Snorlax: Snoor! Spencer: Snorlax, use Body Slam! Snorlax: Snor-laax! (jumps onto Victreebel, trapping it under his body) TRE Archer: Victreebel, use Leaf Tornado! (A tornado made of leaves come out from under Snorlax, ensnaring him into the air) TRE Archer: Now use Leaf Blade... Victreebel: Vic-tree! (one of his leaf-arms grows longer and straighter. Then it jumps into the air and slashes Snorlax with it) Snorlax: Snoor! (the Leaf Blade launches him out of the tornado. When he hit the ground he faints) Spencer: Leaf WHAT?! (withdraws Snorlax) Jake: Let's do this... Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur: (his frown turns into a smile) Bulb-a-saur! (shoots lots of razor-sharp leaves at Victreebel, making several cuts on him) TRE Archer: Victreebel, use Leaf Tornado! Victreebel: Vic! (unleashes a tornado of leaves at Bulbasaur) Jake: Bulbasaur, use Sludge Bomb! Bulbasaur: Bulb! (shoots a large purple ball out of his bulb at the tornado. The ball explodes into poisenous liquid, which corrodes all the leaves) Jake: Use Sludge Bomb again!! (Bulbasaur shoots another purple ball at Victreebel, which covers him in purple liquid) TRE Archer: Absorb the sludge and use it for Acid! Victreebel: Viiic-tree! (absorbs the sludge through the hole in his head, then blasts out some acid which knocks at Bulbasaur) Jake: Dang it... Spencer: Don't worry, here comes Lapras! Rhonda: Lapras, use Ice Beam! Lapras: Lap! (shoots a blue beam of ice, knocking out Victreebel) Spencer: Now let's... (sees that TRE Archer escaped) How does he keep doing that?! Rhonda: Don't worry! At least he didn't steal another Pokemon! Jake: Hey, where did Paras go? Rhonda: I stand corrected... Jake: Well, the only thing we can do is wait for Porygon's virus to finish breaking the encryption... Can you hurry it up? Porygon: (turns on his built-in translator) Yeah, if you can help. What is "x" if 6 times pi is run through the Ascal method, then divided by Patrick's constant and subtracted by the square root of the golden ratio? Jake and Spencer: ._. Ummmmm... Porygon: (through transaltor) Yeah, you can't help. Rhonda: Well, let's go to Vermillion City and battle Lt. Surge! (Everyone walks towards Route 6) Category:Episodes